


Try

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, it's angst i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Sandalphon gives Lucio a lesson on how to make latte art.---Written for @MoniSalado
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come after me for coffee inaccuracies lmao I literally just watched like 2 videos on how to make coffee art and winged it from there.

Sandalphon scowls as he messes up another batch of coffee, grimacing at the acidity when he tastes it. He tosses this one too, just like he did with the previous three batches. After brewing coffee for so long, he doesn’t usually mess things up so many times in a row but…

Well, he could say it’s because it’s close to the third anniversary since Lucifer died but…no it feels blasphemous to try to even insinuate that Lucifer had anything to do with his own cock ups.

He stares at the coffee as it drains down the sink. It’s been long enough that Sandalphon usually is fine, often busy with his duties as Supreme Primarch. Every now and then however, he gets hit with moments of sadness and longing. He’s had his closure with Lucifer in the garden, had him give his blessing for Sandalphon to continue living out in the world. He should be over this by now but sometime he wishes Lucifer was here again. Not because he needs his guidance – although in some moments it would have been helpful – but rather just to be here experiencing things with him. In the time he’s spent travelling with the Singularity, he’s learnt a lot of things that he would die for a chance to tell Lucifer about.

Well, maybe it’s for the best that Lucifer isn’t here right now. Sandalphon would be embarrassed having to explain why he messed up his coffee so many times in a row, doubly so because he _knows_ Lucifer would end up trying to find some words to make him feel better.

Sandalphon shakes his head, mentally telling himself to get a grip before trying again for the fourth time.

000

“Sandy.”

Sandalphon has to physically restrain himself from jolting. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and turns around.

“ _What?_ ”

Even with his best attempts to rein his bad mood in, the word still comes out harshly. Lucio, like always just continues to smile at him.

“I was wondering if you could give me a lesson. I was in a coffee shop earlier and was intrigued by the barista’s latte art.”

“Why can’t you just ask them?”

“I have heard that latte art technique differs from person to person. I would like to learn how you do it.”

Previously, Sandalphon would have made up an excuse to turn down Lucio’s obvious attempts to get closer to him. They’ve talked about this now though. Sandalphon plans to try to meet Lucio half way in his attempts to become friends. If not for his own sanity because like it or not, Lucio is going to be hanging around with the Singularity for a long time, at least he will do it for Lucifer. The faster he can stop associating this _clown_ with Lucifer, the better.

“Do you know anything in this area?”

“I do not.”

Well that’s a lie if he ever saw one. Lucio _looks_ stupid at times but Sandalphon knows that’s far from the truth and that Lucio could easily pick things up or unintentionally persuade someone to teach him. That’s fine by him. He can work with this.

“We’ll start simple then.” Sandalphon pulls out a few wide, shallow cups from the cupboard. “You’ll ideally want a cup in this shape so you have more room for your art.”

He also moves to make some fresh espresso but stops when Lucio asks, “What about this?”

Lucio points to one of Sandalphon’s failed batches.

“I was going to get rid of it. It’s not worth drinking.”

“It seems like a shame to waste something Sandy put so much effort into.” Lucio does a sort of sad little hum. “Would it not be possible to use this to practice on if nobody is drinking it?”

Sandalphon pauses for a moment. “Your art won’t be as clearly defined but we can use them to practice technique with.”

He goes through his usual process of aerating the milk, keeping the aerater at the top for three seconds before submerging it deeper. Lucio watches curiously as any noise quickly dissipates and only small bubbles emerge at the top of the milk.

Sandalphon then pours his leftover espresso into one of the wide cups until it’s half full. Tilting the cup sideways, he starts pouring the milk pitcher from high up before gradually lowering it so the spout is closer to the surface of the coffee. Once enough white surface had formed, Sandalphon pulls the pitcher downwards through the circle to make it into a heart.

“That’s how you make a latte heart.”

“I see.”

Sandalphon watches as Lucio attempts to copy his demonstration.

“Is this whole milk?” Lucio asks as he’s aerating.

“Yes. Your pour will come out smoother. It also helps to have it cold.”

Sandalphon adjusts Lucio’s movements every so often but he otherwise more or less gets the steps done sufficiently. The latte heart still comes out flawed like Sandalphon had warned but Lucio almost has a look of awe on his face at what he made. Against his will, Sandalphon is reminded of when Lucifer used to make such faces during his own endeavours into the art of coffee making.

Lucio and Lucifer are not the same, Sandalphon knows that. They’re very similar but there’s enough differences that Sandalphon can somewhat attempt to rationalise himself. And yet his heart still clenches painfully…

“How is this Sandy?”

The moment passes and he starts focusing again. “Not bad. Next…”


End file.
